


A Trevelyan Tale

by lovexxxsweet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexxxsweet/pseuds/lovexxxsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthias Trevelyan had a very unique up bringing due to his unusual condition. As he grew up and certain events in his life have forever marked his life and set him on his path to honouring his family tradition of serving the chantry as a templar. The mage rebellion threatens his city, family and the life of Southern Thedas. Attending the conclave with hopes of ending the conflict. His life was forever changed, and was again forever marked. The journey he travels will bring new friendships, heal old wounds and grants something he'd thought he would never have again... finding love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

Matthias Trevelyan is my name. I am a Free Marcher born and raised in the peaceful quaint city of Ostwick of the Free Marches. 

I am the youngest child born into the main branch of the Trevelyan family bloodline amongst siblings of four, with myself included. My father Bann Trevelyan, the head of the Trevelyan Clan, and my dear loving mother, Lorene Trevelyan are pious people that follow the Andrastian faith. 

The Trevelyan noble family have been inexplicably involved and been part of the chantry for many centuries, since the early days of our ancestors, maybe just after when the Tevinter Emperium were driven out and Holy Andraste had spread the chant across most of half of Southern Thedas. 

Many family members of the Trevelyan line, those not intended to inherit any important family title, devote themselves to be part of either the chantry or the templar order. Whether they believed it was their duty or not, this grand tradition of the Trevelyan clan has been upheld for ages. The tradition and practise has scarcely been broken. It has been part of the expectation and responsible a Trevelyan must follow. This is our family's unspoken oath to serve the Maker and his bride, Andraste. 

As part of the main family branch, my siblings and I have to be the core example and representatives of our family, and follow the expectations. As the youngest child, I knew my place well in the family order and I was proud because it felt like it was my duty as being a Trevelyan. I am proud being a Trevelyan. 

My mother knew it was to be expected of her children, but she loved us too much and not wanting to see us devote the rest of our lives to the Chantry and Andraste. She is a believer and follower of the faith but she wanted us to do more. She wanted us to live a life, a life outside the Chantry bounds and to see the world. There was a lot out there for us to experience. 

She managed to convince my sister to marry a minor Nevarran noble, a wealthy merchant, instead of her becoming a chantry sister. My sister was able to live a life outside Ostwick and beyond the borders of the Free Marches. And so far she seem to be fairly happy with how it went. 

My father wasn't too pleased with the arrangement, but he could never deny my mother anything she wanted. She had a will harder than iron or steel. And my father isn't an easy man to persuade. His will is also known to be tough as dragon hide, but it can't be said he didn't love his wife. Only with her will he buckle under and allow to soften his harden edges. 

If there was anyone in my family that has the equal and matching stubbornness of my mother is my older brother Glen, the second son. He trained most of his life into becoming a templar. He felt it was his duty since he has the skills of a good swordsman. My mother tried her best to marry him off but he refused and continued training under the approval eye of my father. 

Stephan, the eldest, he wasn't expected to follow this path. He had to inherit the title as head of the family from father. So he remained with the family learning to becoming lord of the Trevelyan household. Mother was more than happy to find him a suitable bride, sweet and dear Anna. 

As for me, it had been quite a battle and there were doubts I could become a templar. As the youngest son of the three, I had to become part of the chantry. This grand family tradition had another purpose. It supposedly helps to quell sibling rivalry and disputes of inheriting the family title. I had to become a templar or join and be a brother of the chantry. All so I won't be of any threat to Stephan's claim as the future family head. 

The huge problem was that for most of my childhood I was a sickly child. I spent a large part of my early life in bed, often stricken with a fever or sudden bursts of dizziness. Physically I was weak and wouldn't make a very affective templar. The healers suspect my condition could be due to my white hair and light blue eyes, but they could never explain fully why. 

My mother often kept me within the family estate, tending to me as if a delicate piece of glass. Even when on the rare occasion I wasn't so sickly and was healthy enough to go outside. She wouldn't allow me to go outside to the gardens and play with my other siblings. All simply because she feared I could get sick again, which was a regular occurrence. 

I hated staying indoors. I felt confined, even at times caged. As a child I found it unfair that I was kept in however my siblings were allowed outside and I was not. Even very young, I found ways to escape, and often had little help from my sister. I needed the air, couldn't stay cooped up all the time. 

On one of my many escapades, I once got myself lost in the forest that bordered the south of Ostwick city. I was lost for two days but was found by a Dalish clan. Their keeper healed my wounds and returned me home. She did even more than that for me, using knowledge she still retained from the days of Arlathan before its fall. She helped explain my condition. I was weak to a large amount of sunlight. 

She informed my parents my condition can be managed as long as I was cautious with exposure to sunlight, ate the right foods and drank the right potions, it could be manageable, I would get less sickly and in time hopefully when I grew older the affect wouldn't be as severe as when as it was when I was a child. It could all most disappear even in some cases. 

Her suggestions worked and became sickly not as regularly. Over time I did become a little stronger physically. I could play outside more often. Though my mother stills worries for me and prattles about every scrapes and bruises I earned while wrestling with my older brothers in the garden. Mother often scolded them for being careless, and as the cheeky child that I was, I would tell her off because I didn't understand her insistences of still keeping me always locked inside the home. My brothers found it amusing at how I could get mother frustrated in my refusal to remain inside the family house and be a bit of a brat. 

I still find it amusing at seeing her shocked face as the young me exercised my tongue at her. I would often be sent to my room for being rude and disobedient, accompanied by with a few slaps on the hand. But that never stopped me from being able to sneak out and play outside with my siblings without permission. In fact my siblings encourage it and often helped me escape. Evelyn was a master at unlocking my door and aiding me in my escapes. 

When mother found out she would be furious at all four of us. Father would give us a lecture, but we could see he wasn't too unhappy about it all. He didn't dote on any one of his children but gave each his equal attention. As much as he could, but we knew he loved as just as our mother did.

When I was sick, he often visited my room and tells me stories or brings me books to occupy my time. But after listening to the Dalish keeper and I slowly became stronger. He hardly told be stories anymore and pushed me more to go outside and start training. He didn't give me any more special treatment as my potential still remained at becoming a templar now that my illness became manageable. 

Father ensured we, his children, were educated and well-rounded in many subjects we could understand. We had the best tutors and were often sent to do charity work at the chantry to learn some humility. We may be nobles but it doesn't mean we should abuse the title and take it for granted. My father's form of punishment wasn't like our mother's. He had us aid the servants on the estate in their work. We had to do labour work. The true purpose was in giving us a whole new perspective that few noble children get to witness. 

It humbled us the Trevelyan siblings, and made our family motto so much clearer to the mind, "modest in temper, bold in deed." 

The experience made me appreciate the servants more. I don't know if it was the same for my siblings. 

It could be the main case that made my brother Glen so set on becoming a templar. I wanted to join too, despite my mother's protests and weakened body. Every year I grew stronger and I knew I could serve when the time came. 

My mother would've preferred we both became chantry brothers and serve the chantry, if we intend on serving Andraste. Though I think she was more afraid of the lyrium addiction that would form later on when becoming a templar. But that was the risk we were willing to take and so many of our ancestors did as well, before us. 

In my teen years when I was physically capable I began my training. I started later than most recruits but as long I had the passion and will, they allow me to try. Though more skilled and more advanced than me, my brother Glen helped with my training when he could. We often mock dueled together for practise. We also trained sometimes with Stephen, when he had the time and not busy learning to be the head. 

I was a good shot with the bow. I often visit the Dalish clan that saved me, clan Lavellan is their name. They often traveled through my family's land near the city, my father granted them immunity as appreciation for saving me. 

I had become close friends with their clans first. I wasn't truly welcomed at first but I visited so often they just accepted me, and some of the hunters even gave me a lesson or two on how to use a bow. Where else to learn the best archery skills than the Dalish elves?

But Glen managed to steer me away to the double duel blades as my preferred attack weapon. As he said, I was only good as the many arrows I had, when I ran out then what? I would obviously turn to the blade as the backup to protect myself and to attack my enemies. So why should I not train with them from the very beginning? It was sound advice, I followed up on it. 

I was happy and excited for Glen as he was nearing his time of taking his vows and completing the ritual of becoming a full fledge templar knight and be fully welcomed into the order. However, that was not to be as then the mage and templar war erupted. The explosion at Kirkwall sent a shockwave throughout most of the Free Marches. The ensuing chas that followed was rapid and astute and there was hardly any breath that could be taken before it erupted into full rage and horror. 

Templars started abandoning their post and mages escaped their circles and began running rampant across the country side. Templars and the mages became independent and removing themselves from the control of the chantry. The two sides would kill one another on contact and involve the innocent as collateral damage in their madness. And their war went beyond the borders of the Free Marchers and spilled over to nearly all of Southern Thedas. 

My family did their best to welcome the refugees that took safety in Ostwick, trying our best to protect the people from these madmen. My family had their own soldiers but it is a small military force, we were stretched thin trying our best to protect Ostwick city and also housing flow of refugees. 

We managed to house most of the mages from the Ostwick circle that did not want any part with the rebellion, or voted for independence. There were also some of the templars that didn't follow the order to withdraw and remain vigilant to their duties to watch the mages and protect the innocent, even from those of their own order that wanted to inflict unjustifiable harm to the wrongly accused. 

We, the Trevelyans weren't looked too favourable by the other nobles of the Free Marches, because all they saw was us aiding the mages. But for the time being our city held a tentative peace with both the templars and mages that still resided in our city. There was a lot of mistrust but everyone did their best to aid in some way. We were at least not slaughtering each other unnecessarily. 

There was no 'caging' the mages, as most would hope or expected that should be done. We allowed them to use their magic for what it was intended do as Andraste said, "...to serve man." A mage's purpose is to aid the common folk and we put the mages to use, more than they ever did in their circle. The templars were there encase the unfortunate happen, which it didn't. From what I witness, the mages were proud they had a purpose, a role, instead of being the scorn of society and had a chance to rightfully earned some respect in the city. 

This fragile balance we achieved in Ostwick is what made my family believe the reason why we were invited to attend Divine Justinia's conclave. She has managed to call upon both leaders of each factions, templar and mage, in hopes in discussing a peace treaty and stopping this war. 

My family never believed that we found the answer but we had made a good effort to a start. We showed the possibility of co-operation between templars and mages. 

My father and brothers agreed a representative of our house had to attend the conclave and lend a voice. We could show that a sort of peace could be achieved if both sides gave it a chance. 

However, my father wasn't in the good health to travel to Haven, to the Temple of Sacred Ashes where this gathering is to happen. Stephan was to be busy leading the family forces in my father's steed and Glen is putting his skills to use by defending the defenceless against unwanted bandits and crazed mages and mad templars. My brothers were desperately needed to defend the city. 

It becomes the most obvious conclusion that I had to represent my family at the conclave. It was a big task handed to me and I wore the responsibility with pride. I wanted to end this war as much as anyone else. I never killed someone until this war began. 

Mother could see the importance and sent me off with a blessing. It was fortunate my sister was in Nevarra with her husband's family and busy taking care of her son. She was at least somewhere relatively safe, and appears to be in good health. She is of course worried about us back home but what is important is she should take of her son, young Davian. 

I was sent off on my own with the fastest steed in the stable, leaving behind my own personal mount, a hart, named Swift. Unfortunately speed is the essences here and as much as I would prefer riding my hart, he isn't as speedy as a well-bred horse. There also weren't enough people that could be spared that could come with me on the trip to provide safety against bandits. But I wasn't worried, I was confident enough with my skills that I honed for many years, to keep me safe. 

The family smith crafted me light but sturdy armor and a pair of fine twin blades to protect myself on the journey. I had to be light and swift, the least amount of attention brought to myself the less likely I'll attract an unwanted fight and attention. 

In my pack I had written notes on what I should speak about at the conclave. My father, brothers and I went through it together and when we were all satisfied I went on my way quickly as possible.

________________________________________

 

It was a tough journey, but I made it to the conclave and arrived at village called Haven, it lay at the foot of the mountain where the Temple of Sacred Ashes stood. 

There were already a number of people that have already arrived at the village and the tension in the air electrified the air. It was present and it really made the cool air heavier to breathe in than normal in this snow covered area. 

The guard at the gate let me in without fuss when I presented my invitation, though it didn't mean he didn't give me a glare, probably being suspicious about me. I was some high noble, alone, and not companied by some small armed guards. But everyone was suspicious about everyone. The templars and mages had arrived before me, and it was a miracle a fight didn't already break out between them with everyone just sneering at one another. 

Thankfully, I managed to procure a room at the inn, a narrow and dusty thing, but at least there was a bed to rest. I tried my best not to associate with anyone. That was the best course at not getting myself involved in any trouble before the conclave actually began. 

It was good to see there was another military force that was keeping the peace. A guard that did not appear to be carrying the colours of the templars, but of the chantry, I assume. It must be Divine Justinian's own guards that were loyal to her alone. 

Whoever they are, I am just glad they were keeping fights from breaking out and keeping the refugees and pilgrims safe. The village was packed. There were tents scattered about, and it surprised me at my luck at procuring a decent room at the inn. I would expect it to be busy with the amount of pilgrims or refugees pouring in continuously. But I suspect it had to be due to the very high price that kept the rooms from being fully purchased. It was quite "pricey" considering the state of the inn and what you were provided. But I won't complain. 

I had to wait two days but the conclave begun and all representatives were allowed in into the temple to begin the discussion of the talks. As was expected, the way to the temple was heavily guarded and not just anyone was allowed in. 

It was fortunate enough that I was on the guest list and had the invitation as proof. I was allowed in without incident. 

The temple, I admit was amazing. When the temple discovery had to been announced just after the blight ended in Fereldan and defeated by the fable Warden Hero. It caused quite a stir amongst most of Thedas. There was a mass pilgrim to see the final resting place Andraste, and to pay respect to her final resting place. 

Much too many disappointments the urn that held the ashes disappeared, but that didn't mean the temple couldn't be treated as a sacred place of worship. The temple was sanctioned as holy and the Divine herself decreed that would be the most sacred place for the Andrastian faith followed by the grand Cathedral. 

I heard rumours and stories about the temple, and how grand it is. The the ceiling rose high, a bit far for the eyes to see, and nestled nicely in a tall mountain covered with a thick layer of snow. It took time for it to be fully excavated and much of it needed to be cleaned and tended too before it was ready to receive the pilgrims. 

But the chantry did not hold back in spending of renovations and made the temple the most beautiful sight in all of Southern Thedas. At this point I had to agree. There were tall solid stone walls covered with the deep chantry red tapestries that lined the wall with golden thread of the symbol of the chantry gleaming in the firelight. It really felt like you were in the presence of Andraste herself with the area glowing with bright light. 

It felt like her spirit dwelled in the walls, and it felt like she was blessing this conclave with good fortune. There was a sense of authority and strength in the stones and rocks used in the temple's construction. I could see they stood solid and resilient. This place was intended to endure for centuries and it appear it will for many more ages to come. 

I spotted the sight of many Chantry Mothers all dressed in their beautiful robes walking about, talking to those I assume represented the templars and mages, or they could be like me, people who come to lend voice to this war and hope for its end. 

There were people of all races. And from the small conversations that were drifting from across the main hall, I could hear the distinct accents from different parts of Thedas. I could, if I didn't already, gather this was going to be a big deal. Almost everyone from across Thedas had attended. I saw not just humans, but there were elves, dwarves and what I assume are qunari? People with large horns and stood a good seven feet tall, a good head taller than a tall man. I was in amazement. This would be quite a tale when I get back home. 

I wonder why the qunari where here. What I knew about their kind is they don't follow the Andrastian faith but that of their own called the 'Qun', if I remember correctly. They were quite intimidating group and their height added to that fact and the large weapons they carry. Almost everyone was giving them a well deserved wide berth. 

If they were allowed to carry arms, I gather they were probably mercenaries hired for security purposes. It's the templar order's duty to protect the chantry but since they forgotten that duty, I guess someone else has to provide the protection. There was nothing wrong with a few qunari mercenaries as body guards. They could stand there and do nothing and the opposition is already scared. They were very effective indeed. 

Anyway I was very glad that the talks were being taken serious by nearly almost everyone, especially the mages and templars, and there seemed to be hope for a resolution to the conflict. I could feel it. 

Being naturally curious, I thought before the appointed time I would explore the temple a little more. My sister wondered about this place, she wanted to visit it when she had the chance. In her last letter she told me to take in the sights and make sketches whenever I could of the places I've been and send her the finished book. 

Sketching is a hobby of mine. To me it's like drawing my own personal journal. I'm not so good with words but skilled enough with sketching a scene. It is enough for me to recall the event. And that is what a journal's purpose is for. For the user to jot down memories before they forget and help recall those memories. 

I grew bored easily when stuck in bed with a fever. And my mother introduced this hobby to me as a way to entertain myself that didn't need me to exert too much energy. I took it fast, and the rare occasion I was allowed outside, I would sketch what I saw. A record of sorts of what I experienced before I was locked up again, sick. 

During those down times I would have a look at my drawings and recall my time in the outside world. Sometimes when locked inside for so long you can forget what the outside world can be like, and it felt like that for me a lot as a child. 

Even though I've been allowed outside into the gardens more frequently when I grew older, I never really gave up on sketching. It held a very special meaning and outlet for me, other than maybe reading. 

My sister has always been my biggest supporter, she loved my drawings. It is why she often bailed me out and helped me escaped outside when mother locked me in my room. She enjoy leafing through my sketchbook and seeing the wildlife and natural surroundings I captured on the page from outside. She loved seeing what I would bring back after the 'expedition' and my made up tales that followed them. 

I did please my mother with sketching of her and the family, but I love to sketch down many things. Often why I enjoyed going on family hunts, when well enough, because when resting I would sketch what piqued my interest around me in the woods, and help recall events I want to remember. 

Father allowed me draw as long as it was a hobby. It always was. I never intended to make a career as an artist. It was just my way at keeping memories in my own unique way. 

I managed to sneak myself away from the watchful eyes of the guards at the temple to a quiet area. A specific hallway that was surprisingly unoccupied or guarded, but it has a beautifully carved statue of Andraste holding a bowl of flames in the centre. It made an interesting subject to sketch, also this is the Temple of Sacred Ashes, where Andraste's final resting place. What better subject to sketch than something related to Andraste herself. I have plenty of pages to fill in my book so this one can take a page. 

I sat on the floor and took out my book and pieces of charcoal and began to sketch. The flames gave the statue a very dramatic lighting on Andraste's face. It had very distinct dark shadows that gave quite a sharp feature to the statue. 

Turning through pages already filled with sketches, I started when I came to a blank page. It took few minutes and I was finished with the sketch. Pleased with it, I decided it was time to head back to the main crowd. I suspect the conclave was nearing the hour to begin and they probably wanted to start seating everyone for the discussions. 

As I made my way into the distance I heard a voice. A woman's voice, it sounded like it was in distress. Without thought and merely by instinct I went to investigate. I came across huge wooden double doors and could hear the voice from the other side and there was a deeper voice resonating.

Hearing the voice again, I opened the doors....And such begun my journey.


	2. The Breach

Creatures...what were they? Spiders...? Yes they looked like spiders, I suppose. I think. They were really large spiders. But that wasn't my main concern to know what they are. These things, whatever they are, were after me. I had to run, but to where? I do not know. 

Where am I? Where is this place I find myself in? Those thoughts soon become barely my priority because my main focus was to escape...those things, those spider things. I knew they were after me, and they wanted to devour and I knew they wanted to kill me. Maker's balls...why am I so defenseless. Where are my weapons? I recall I had a pair of fine dagger blades crafted by the black smith back home. Where have I placed them?

That's right... back at the inn. I couldn't be armed when attending...what was I suppose to be attending again? What was it? What was I doing before landing where ever the hell I am in now? 

It doesn't matter. I can figure it out later. I must escape first. 

Wherever this is it smelt like death and rotting flesh. This unnatural green mist stung my lungs with every breath, but I couldn't care. There was no time to care. Those things were after me and I have to get away.

I ran as fast as I could. Mostly glad that I wasn't wearing any heavy armour. I never liked wearing heavy armor, it restricted my movements and felt, confining. 

RUN!... A voice commanded in the back of my mind urging me on. 

Up this hill, I stumbled a bit because the slope was steep but I pushed on. The voice in my head continuously urging me to make quick haste

Up, and up I went, ignoring the burn and ache in my muscles and the sweat in my brow. I had to escape. I had to get away. 

A light. Just up ahead at the top is a bright light, a shining light. I run towards it with new found hope. 

Closer... I got to the light it had a shape. A woman? 

Her hand stretched out to me, I reached. A creature caught me by the leg and was pulling me down. But I reached for that hand. We were close and almost touching.

A little further...I told myself. A bit more...REACH!

Then I collapsed on something solid. Was it the ground? I do not know for my consciousness eluded me and there was nothing but the calmness of darkness. 

________________________________________

My eyelids refuse to open. They were thuggish and heavy, but I could make out a greenish hue that flashed in my unconscious darkness. It was drawing my consciousness near, it was bickering me to it. My body didn't feel right... there was pain. I could feel it...but from where? Where does it hurt?

I would know if this green light didn't keep flashing in and out my unconsciousness, shifting my focus to elsewhere. 

Frustrated I managed to open my eyes. My mind was foggy. I was trying to remember something. I couldn't think... then I smelt damp air and mold. It was moist, wherever I was it was moist and it is cold. I was kneeling on very solid ground, hard stone ground. 

Opening my eyes, it took time for my eyes to adjust, I saw stone, a hard gray stone floor. The first thing to come to focus is a necklace, a silver charm of the sun symbol of the chantry. A gift from my sister, it dangled around my neck. It had a very strange glow about it which I never seen before. 

There was a green hue to the left that suddenly caught my attention. It was coming from my hand...? My left hand that was clutched tight and I turned it over to have a look at the green hue that I was holding. When I opened a bright flash and a burning sensation traveled through my nerves and I groaned in pain.

Now I knew where the pain was coming from. 

My ears picked up the sound of swords being unsheathed. That familiar ring made my attention fully awaken. I saw sharpened blades, the tips aimed right at my face. Then I noticed my hands were bound, locked. It then occurred to me, I was imprisoned. As to where I am, I assume it has to be a dungeon. Somewhere located below because there were no windows and all around was just bare cold stone and it was cold, very cold. 

I could sense four guards surrounding me, swords at the ready. Before I could utter a word, a door in my front burst opened with a loud thud and two women came strolling in towards me.

The woman with ebony dark hair walked ahead of another woman, her gaze fixed right on me. Her walk brisk and wide and a heavy frown was enough to make the hairs on my body stand. I saw the long-sword on her hip, she was a warrior. Her eyes spoke of her experience and scars told a story of fights. She has seen battle and probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me on the spot. 

I gave a quick glance to the other woman a little further behind. She had a hood but I could make out strands of red hair. She too had a long frown. Though she did not carry any weapons that I could easily identify but she was wearing light armor under those robes. 

Armor is almost always accompanied with weapons. Armor is to protect your innards and a weapon is for gutting innards, is what my uncle use to say in his own creative way. This hooded woman is probably carrying hidden blades. She's likely more dangerous than the other woman with the long-sword and I could feel her interior was different from her exterior. Her face may look neutral but it couldn't hide her anger and rage. The warrior would give me a warning before she would kill me, the other one would give me instant death without much saying a word, and that scares me more. 

The ebony hair woman walk past my right side and I could feel her circling around behind me. It wasn't hard to know that her eyes never strayed from my imprisoned form. 

I waited to see what she is intending to do. 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you..." The woman bent down near my left ear. I flinched a little away, didn't expecting her to speak so close. Her tone was deep, and filled with anger. It didn't hide her accent though...Nevarran. Easy to recognize because it was the same accent my brother-in-law, my elder sister's husband. 

"The Conclave is destroyed..." the Nevarran woman continued to speak as she walked forward to my front. I could hear the pain in her voice.

Conclave... yes. That's right I was sent to attend the Conclave. Small bits of my memory were slowing returning. The mage and templar rebellion... there were suppose to be talks in hopes to end the conflict. 

"Everyone who attended is dead..." my eyes widen, "Except for you..." she hissed. 

I remembered the crowd. The huge entourage of people waiting in the hall at the temple before the discussions were to begin. I recalled, I was amazed at the amount of people that were attending. All dead...except for me...?

"What do you mean? How that can be?" I exclaimed. There were so many people. They can't be all...dead!

The Nevarran woman pulled my left hand up and that green light flashed and sizzled in front of my eyes. "Explain this..." she hissed before dropping my hand. 

I starred at my hand, trying to contemplate what that...thing..on my hand is. "I don't know..." that was the honest answer, "I can't explain what it is..." It was all a blur to me. I should know. I feel like I know but there were no answers just blank emptiness of my mind. There was a nagging feeling in the back of head, like it wanted to give me the answer but it couldn't. 

"What do you mean you can't..." the Nevarran lady shook me. The frustration was clear in her voice.

The other lady, the hooded one pulled the lady she called Cassandra back before I was most probably throttled to death. 

But that was all I could offer her. I can't give an answer for there was no answer that I could give. But what struck me the most was what was said that everyone at the conclave was dead. 

"All those people dead..." I whispered in shock. There were so many, I couldn't even count or imagine in my head. 

The red head woman then spoke to me her accent, Orlesian. "Do you remember what happened?" She was slightly more polite, softer but she couldn't truly hide the fierce gaze of her eyes and turmoil she has within. I could feel she wanted to me dead as much as the Nevarran woman. 

I attempted to remember but everything in my mind was still very unclear, fogy. My head stung with my attempt to recall events. But there were some bits I think I could recall...There was a lot of running. I was running, I was being chased by things...and there was a woman. Her hand was reaching towards me and I could remember my desperation in trying to reach her. It was important I got to her but why? All was still too vague. I tried my best to give her an answer. None of them understood what I told them. I couldn't blame I didn't either. 

The lady with the hood, her name Leliana, was instructed by Cassandra to head to some camp and that this Cassandra would take me to something... she said a rift?

Cassandra unlocked my wooden brace but my hands were still tied by a small rope. I knew I was in trouble, but I still wasn't sure what I was being accused of. "What happened?" I asked Cassandra as she unlocked the chains.

She looked to me, I could see the sadness. She wasn't hiding it. "It will be easier to show you." 

Cassandra led me out of the dungeon and I followed her closing as I could. It wasn't long before she opened the door to the outside world. I must've been in the dark too long because my eyes stung the moment I was confronted by the outside light. 

But it didn't take long before my eyes traveled to what was in the sky above. I gasped. There was this column of unnatural bright green light jutting straight from the mountain. The mountain I remembered where the Temple of Sacred Ashes one stood. This plum of light went right up to the sky and formed a bright spot in the clouds above. Dark clouds, ominous in their dark and greyish colour circled around this ...Breach. The sun was gone, what lit the sky was this Breach with its horrible green hue.

It was a rift. Cassandra explained that allowed demons to enter our world. They are now rampaging wildly causing much chaos.

The fade, if I remember from reading tomes on the subject. It was a place mages go when they dream, it is where they draw their power from and it is where their weakness lay. Demons and spirits are created there and when one of those wishes to cross to our side using a mage as a host that is when abominations are formed. That is what templars are supposed to protect against and prevent. But the fade is never been so black and white, something I learnt a long time ago. 

But this Breach was bringing demons into our world physically, and Cassandra is saying it is growing bigger at each hour. She said there were many such rifts but the one in the sky is the largest. 

I couldn't believe her words when she said all of this was caused by an explosion. Can such a thing be able to do that? I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. It was beyond my understanding. "Can it do that?"

"This one did," she firmly stated which made me incline to think she is probably right. What she as telling me is the utter truth, "If we don't act it may grow larger until it swallows the world..." Her words were ominous. 

I wasn't in the mood to believe but to make her point this Breach suddenly pulsated and made her point evermore clear. My hand burned and every nerve in my hand felt like being sheared by a hot brand. It hurt, and I couldn't contain the anguish as I collapsed and cried in pain. 

"It is killing you..." Her words struck me as with every expansion this Breach in the sky this mark on my hand is claiming my life. 

But it is the key Cassandra claimed. That this thing on my hand could possibly be able to close these rifts and that Breach in the sky. It was her hunch not pure fact. I didn't like it could possibly do this, but...as she puts it is my chance. My only chance and she made that fact very clear. 

If this thing isn't sealed I could die, and be blamed for all that has happened. She didn't state that blatantly through the threat but it was clear and present. I was the biggest suspect, and maybe doing this... aiding her. It was my chance, the only one, to prove my innocence. At this point I don't have much choice in the matter. 

"I understand," I conceded, "I do what I can to help," I told her. This Breach isn't just a threat to people in Haven but everyone in Thedas. That was including my family, their faces flashed in my mind. It was for them that I was worried and for them I will do what I can. My bound hands coming near the charm shaped of the sun symbol of Andraste on my necklace. 

Cassandra appeared surprised by my words but I meant every word, a Trevelyan honour.

She helped me up and guided me across the street of Haven. It didn't take long for me to gather that all the glares and anger that were being lashed out from everywhere, were directed at me. They were accusing and vicious and my skin felt as if being stabbed by invisible needles. 

"They mourn for our Most Holy, Divine Justinia..." Cassandra explained.

I gazed back at her in pure shock. I should've known that fact. She did say that everyone at the conclave was dead and it made sense the Divine would be as well.

"The conclave was hers..." 

"I know..." I told Cassandra, "I remember it was a chance to stop the mage and templar war. There were supposed to be discussion between their leaders..."

She nodded, "Now they are dead," 

"Maker..." I cursed, "I came to the conclave hoping that it would end this war." 

"We all did, Divine Justinia believed it would. We continue to lash out but we must think beyond ourselves as she did. Until the Breach is sealed..." Cassandra emphasized the point. 

We walked along a snow covered path and reach a door that opened up to a bridge. She stopped and took out a knife to cut my rope bindings. 

"There will be a trial ...I can't promise no more." She said before walking away.

I wasn't sure what she meant by that but they were definitely not really comforting. 

Following Cassandra across a very frozen path, I collapsed again as that burning sensation again pulsated through my hand. It felt like my nerves were being torn apart. 

Cassandra looked at me with sympathy as she helped me up again. Now it was more apparent we should speed up and get this thing closed, these episodes were becoming frequent and more intense than before. Who knows how long I can endure the pain. 

We hurriedly along and we came across another bridge, we crossed but something spewed from the Breach and the bridge collapsed beneath us. We rolled to the ground below. Cassandra and I were fortunately not badly injured but soon a shade appeared right where we had landed. 

Cassandra immediately drew her sword and readied her shield and herself for a fight. But another appeared behind her to my front. Desperate I looked around and saw two blades conveniently laid on the ground. I wasn't sure who their previous owner was but I think it was best I borrowed them for the time being. 

I quickly dived and dodged the shades long clawed fingers aimed at me. Taking up the blades, I could see they were a bit battered, a little worn and used, but they all I had at the moment. I have to make do with what I got. 

They were also dulled, and I had to put in more effort in each strike if I wanted to even make a dent in this demon. There were many near misses as I dodged its clawed swings and make quick bursts at every given opening to land a hit to bring it down. 

All I had to protect myself right now was speed, and good timing. 

The beast let out a cry before it vanished to where it belonged. Cassandra also successfully vanquished her foe. 

"Drop your weapon...NOW!" she demanded when she saw the daggers in my hand. 

"All right," I held my hand up in surrender. I wasn't in the mood to ague, especially knowing she is better equipped than me and going against her could prove to be foolish. 

"Wait..." She took a breath and sheathed her sword, "I can't protect you and...I can't assume you to be defenceless. I should remember you came willingly." She admitted with a sigh. "Come it is not far."

A little taken back at her civility, I didn't question it and took it at face value. I sheathed the two daggers and was starting to miss the pair I was given back home. These current ones were...shit. But I can't be too choosy at the moment. They made the difference for me meeting life or death the next morning. 

Cassandra and I were met up with much resistance on our path. Demons and spirits were randomly appearing out of thin air, or mainly spawning from the ground. We had to help each other to quickly disperse our foes and quickly get to our location.

We spotted some soldiers on ruined ramparts, exactly where a small rift was spewing demons from. After the shades were dealt with a bald elf grabbed my hand and directed the mark towards the rift. 

"Quickly, before more come through!"

My nerves tingled, I could feel the heat of the energy being drained from the rift pulsate through my arm and with a pop like sound the rift dissipated, much to my amazement. I stared at this mysterious bald elf. He had figured way to close these things. And so it appears Cassandra's hunch was right, this thing on my hand can close these rifts and potentially the Breach as well. 

I liked the elf even more when he informed Cassandra of the fact it was impossible for me to be able to create the Breach or create the mark on my hand. I am also relieved because I had this nagging doubt that somehow I was the cause for all this chaos. I knew that to be impossible, I know myself well enough, but you still have those lingering thoughts. 

According to the elf who introduced himself as Solas, said the two are interconnected, the mark on my hand and the Breach in the sky. They both came from the same magic source. Me not being a mage is proof I couldn't possibly be the villain in this action.

That simple sentence was a huge relief for me, and the fact there was at least a means to close these rifts was a very comforting prospect, or as this dwarf had also pointed out.

Varric Tethras is his name as he introduced himself. That name sounded familiar to me and when he mentioned he was a story teller, I knew immediately who he was. If I recalled he was the writer of the serial novel Hard in Hightown and the Tales of the Champion. My elder sister told me my nephew Davian loved it when she would read those tales to him before bed, and she herself is a big fan. 

When a new issue got published I would send a copy to Nevarra. It easily made me the favourite uncle to my nephew and the favourite little brother. 

Though from what I witness with Varric is that he has quite an amazing cross bow. It was really a mechanical wonder. It was also endearing to know he gave it a name, Bianca.

I felt a slight kinship to the dwarf because apparently we both are prisoners. Despite what Cassandra might say otherwise, but it is enjoyable to see how Varric manages to annoy Cassandra. It is a challenge not to laugh a little at their interaction. 

Solas is an apostate. I know I should be weary of him but he has some clears answers concerning this mark on my hand and the Breach. I also couldn't fault him for offering help, as this point he makes sense, the Breach endangers us all no matter our origin. And the fact he defended me and helped to ensure this mark on my hand didn't kill me, made me appreciate him a lot more.

We didn't stay long where we were, Cassandra urged on that we reach the Forward Camp as quickly as possible. But that proved a little bit of a challenge. Shades and spirits litter our path way and our merry band of four, that we were, had to fight our way through tooth and nail. 

It didn't take long for us learn how to co-operate. We had no choice in the matter really. Varric and his Bianca stayed at the back slowly chipping away at the enemies. Solas supported us with his magic casting barriers and the occasional ice, Cassandra lined up at the front taking on the bigger hits with her shield. My speed and stealth ensured I could flank the enemy and strike at their backs, when they are at most vulnerable. We soon charted out a rhythm that fitted as all and managed to get ourself up to the higher grand and near the Forward Camp located on what appears to be a bridge. 

Doors opened and we made our way across to the other end. There stood Leliana and next to her a man, and judging by his clothing he was a chantry chancellor. Leliana introduced him as Chancellor Roderick. 

I was about to greet him in respect for his position in the Chantry but he immediately ordered for me to taken to Val Royeaux to be placed for execution. That statement alone made me hold my tongue immediately. I glared at this older man. Why is he sending me for execution where there isn't any true substantial proof that whatever is happening was my doing? All they have is circumstantial and that is about all they have.

Cassandra did not appear too happy with the chancellor either. She didn't seem happy that this Chancellor was questioning authority now that Divine Justinia is dead and opting for a replacement forgetting the most pressing issue at the moment, the Breach in the sky. 

"Isn't the Breach more important to be dealt with?" I tried to remind. The fact is I haven't forgotten that I am slowly dying and being consumed by this green mark on my hand. Who can easily forget about a thing that is killing you? 

"You brought this on us in the first place!" The Chancellor accused his finger pointing right at me. 

I was about to tell this old fool the piece of my mind but the thought died down when Cassandra walked forward and said that it could be stopped. 

The Chancellor didn't believe her and said getting to the temple would be impossible even with aid of soldiers. But Cassandra was steadfast that we get there and I agree with her. Leliana suggest a different path to the temple though Cassandra disagreed with that suggestion. 

Chancellor Rodrick said they both are foolish and maybe best they abandon this whole endeavour before more lives are lost. I wanted to make it clear that decision is even more foolish but the Breach made it clear. My hand shook violently with another pulsating attack making it presence known for all of us to witness. It made a statement that it wasn't going to disappear whether this chancellor thinks retreating is the best option or not. 

Though I did not expect Cassandra to ask my opinion on the matter, it threw me out the loop a little. But since I have the mark, and it is me that I have to be kept alive, I should be the one to make the decision because clearly they couldn't. 

Thinking through my option, Leliana suggested that we take the mountain route but looking at it from a far. It caste a very dark shadow and it didn't strike to me as something safer as she describe. It didn't give me a good feeling. But Cassandra's path wasn't any better with all sorts of creatures litter about obstructing our path. Though she was correct it is the quickest route. 

And right now the tingling of the nerves in my left hand told me that I best get this thing dealt with soon. The thought of me being killed slowly is still very present in my mind. 

"I say we charge," I confirmed my decision considering it to be the right one and prayed to Andraste that it was the correct answer. 

We made our way through the path, soldiers flanking close to us carving a path. A few died and near me as but there was no time to stop. Taking this path is proving to be tough and when we were near the temple there was a rift. Remembering at what occurred just moments ago I easily remembered and recalled that feeling when it came to sealing a rift. I proved successful and the demons that were close by immediately disappeared. 

I was pleased and how easily I could close these rifts. But I was starting to regret having chosen this path and this man, Cassandra called Commander. A Fereldan that I judged from his accent, wasn't too please with me either. I will pray for those lost souls later but I wasn't given much time before we made a rushed to the Temple to meet up with Leliana. 

All about were the remnants of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Rumble and ruin lay about with charred corpses frozen in place where the person perished. It all makes me remember the many people that were at the conclave, and all the death that had occurred. But most curious was this red stone that jutted out of the ground. But I couldn't concern myself with my curiosity. The most important objective is closing the Breach. 

"Shit..." I heard Varric cursed quietly behind. 

We made our way into the centre, nearest to the Breach. A very large rift floated in the centre and according to Solas it is where the Breach originated from and closing it would be the means to closing the Breach in the sky. 

We neared the rift and had the most unusual experience. We heard voices, Divine Justinia's voice and mine. She called out to me. Visions, very clear vision appeared with the Divine being held captive by some unknown enemy. She called for help and I had answered. 

It all felt familiar yet... I couldn't remember. Why can't I remember? 

Solas explained that these were memories, an echo of the past. This was enough proof that I didn't murder Divine Justinia, that it indeed was someone but as to who is an entirely different question. 

We had to focus on that rift, but there seemed to be a problem. It was temporarily closed and to close it properly I had to reopen it which will gather unwanted attention from the other side from the fade. It would mean demons.

Cassandra barked orders and soon we and Leliana and her men were at the ready when I reopened that rift. When everyone was in placed I concentrated and opened that rift, I had to do the reverse in how I closed a rift. Instead of withdrawing power from the rift I had to put in power to open it. 

It worked. I was expecting a demon to jump out but not a Pride demon. It let out a thundering roar as it landed heavily on the ground. This was going be a tough fight. The pride demon drew its strength from the rift and the only way to weaken it was for me to disrupt the rift to weaken the demon. 

It took great effort but we pulled through and I focused my attention in closing that rift. Light streams flowed out of my hand like thread. I could feel me pulling and tagging at the rift tying and forcing it to become smaller and making it close on itself. I was pulling the thread ever tighter and drawing the energy of the rift into myself. 

This was a lot bigger than the other rifts I closed, it took more focus. But I was determined to get this one closed, I had too. All those lives, this thing killed all those people and it could kill a lot more. The safety of the people in Ostwick and my family was in the forefront of my thoughts. They kept me focused and concentrated on the task. 

I was close to the end. I could feel the rift was about to give way. Then that familiar sounding pop emitted and a shockwave resonated across the field. 

It is done. I last thought before darkness consumed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure too how much of the actual game content I should be in the story. But I promise the next chapters won't be as game content heavy as this one. I will in-put stuff that happens between the quests. I'm sure many of you already are familiar with the major plots and what happens within the game. Trying to be creative... but there are no promises..LOL


	3. Reforming the Inquisition

I felt warm and comfortable. Those were the first thoughts that came to my mind. It didn't take long before I could feel the softness of a mattress and a bed beneath my tired body. Was I a sleep? Had I fallen asleep somewhere, I wonder? 

Then I tried to remember back to what I was doing previously before I fell to sleep. What I can recall is finding myself a prisoner, a branded criminal for a crime I didn't commit and there was this thing called the Breach. I could recall the angry green glow that scared the sky and demon spewing things called "rifts" that were hurting the innocent. What I saw could only be described as a nightmare or was it all just a dream? Was it all just my wild imagination overacting and creating a worst case scenario in my mind? 

These demon spewing rifts must've been some sort of construct of my over active mind. Surely something like that couldn't exists in reality, it couldn't be real... could it? But it felt so real. It felt too real within my dream. The whole experience was too realistic for me to call it just purely my imagination. I know myself well enough to know I'm not that creative. If I was, then I have a very morbid mind. 

I felt very restless with these thoughts running wild through my mind and I slowly jostled myself out of sleep. What came into focus was a hardwood ceiling. I immediately assumed I was still in the room I rented at the inn in Haven. I know for sure that I had traveled to a village called Haven, that part was never a dream. But it didn't seem right... this room was a lot larger than the one given to me at the inn. 

I then heard a door opening and an elf came strolling into the room. I was startled by the sudden intrusion and immediately got up. I caused the poor elf to drop the case she was carrying. I heard the clutter of glass bottles when it hit the floor. I probably startled her too. What surprised me most is when she immediately went down on her knees and begged for my forgiveness. She really thinks I would be angry just because she didn't know I was awake? 

I told the elf that is was alright. There was nothing to worry about. I wasn't going to spite her or anything, she did nothing wrong. Though I was more interested in knowing where I am and what had happened. 

I will admit. I wasn't too happy with the information she provided. She talked about the Breach and that it has stopped growing, but not entirely gone. Not news I wanted to hear it would imply that I wasn't successful in closing the thing despite my efforts, which is disappointing. But it also, sadly, cemented the fact in my mind that the Breach and all the rifts and demons that I thought were a dream, aren't a dream. I had hoped it all was just my imagination. But it was all real, unfortunately. 

But it was some consolation to know that this mark on my left hand wasn't growing any larger and would ultimately end my life. That is some relief in of itself, and that the Breach wouldn't be swallowing the entire world in the near future. However, it is still disturbing to hear that it still remained, still hanging threat above our heads. 

The young elf ran off before I could gain any further answers, but she was probably right that the Seeker Cassandra would want to see me immediately, and she probably has more answers that I seek. Though I presume is she is a Seeker, if memory serves me well. That Chancellor Roderick called her a Seeker, the Seekers of Truth, if I recall. They are a secretive order charged with watching for corruption in the templar order and the chantry. And what sets them apart from the templar order is how they initiate their recruits. They go through this long ritual that only a few can pass, but gain abilities without the need of consuming lyrium like the templars do. 

That explains a lot. Her fighting style immolates templar fighting techniques but she doesn't have a feel of a templar or the smell. Templars have this feeling, this energy to them. It must be due to the lyrium they must consume, and one thing that I know about lyrium is that it has its own unique smell. Both mages and templar have it. They can't mask that. 

My brother Glen always wanted to meet a seeker. He heard stories about the order and the abilities their people process. He would be jealous if he hears I meet one before he did. Though I think right now he has other things to worry about, and one has to wonder if the Seeker's of Truth, the order still exist during this tough time. 

Anyway, the young female elf said Cassandra was in the Chantry. So its best I headed that way. I wouldn't want to keep the seeker waiting, I don't know much about her but I gathered enough to know that I wouldn't want to face her scorn or the end of her blade. She seems to me to be a very impatient type of lady, a true lady of action. 

I also noticed that my wounds had been tended too and were dressed. I also appear to be wearing some kind of robe, beige in colour. The armour that I was wearing before when I left home was hanging on a rack. It had been cleaned but I could see that it took quite a beating. This stuff wasn't made for withstanding demon attacks, just enemies of the normal kind, like humans...maybe elves, dwarves or anything not from the fade. 

Nearby was my bag that I left back at the inn. I was very glad to see it. I rummaged through it and noted that nothing was missing, as far as I knew or could recall. I took out the velvet bag that held the daggers given to me before I left home. They were crafted out of strong steel and were beautifully crafted with some intricate designs on the metal, my family seal engraved on the hilt. The metal of the blades gleamed when I unsheathed them to take a peak. I felt glad and secure having them in my hand. They were a preferable choice than the pair I picked up some time ago. 

I changed back into my original armor. Glad to get out of those rather gaudy looking clothes they put me in. I'm not one for fashion, but to me that outfit looked a little ridiculous, they reminded me of pajamas. But I will admit they were warm and comfortable to wear. 

I exited the house that I was living in and strolled out and headed towards the chantry. Taking a quick look at the sky and glanced at the Breach. It indeed still remained hanging over our heads. I am disappointed that my efforts didn't close the thing entirely, but as the elf girl said, it was stable. And I should accept any good news when it is given. 

I was more than happy not experiencing those spasms again. They were quite painful to endure, and my arm appreciates that too. And it's refreshing to know I won't be dying faster than I naturally should be. I would like to live just a little longer, thank you very much. I'm not yet ready to meet the Maker just yet. 

Walking down the now familiar paths of Haven, I felt that familiar sensation. The tingling pricks upon my skin, I knew people were staring at me as I walked across the grounds. I could hear faint gossiping amongst the people as I passed, but I didn't stop to listen. I wasn't interested in knowing what they had to say. I headed straight for the Chantry without stopping. 

The guards at the door allow me access without fuss. 

Two guards then kindly led me to the room where Cassandra was waiting. The moment I opened the door, I was met with having Chancellor Roderick's finger aimed right at my face and ordering the guards to chain me and be sent to Orlais for trial. I had forgotten about him for a moment, the ever accusing brother of the chantry. It didn't come as a surprise but his accusations against me were starting to get really...old, no pun intended. 

Thankfully his order was negated by Cassandra. I knew Seekers had some authority but I'm not sure by how much. But it seems she had a higher status than the chancellor, the guards obeyed her orders and left the room. Now that I had a look the guards were wearing templar armour, a very curious thing. I guess that explains Cassandra's higher authority. 

The chancellor was clearly not pleased about that. He glared at her but she stood her ground. He can't beat Cassandra when it comes to a staring contest. I don't think anyone can. Her gaze is a lot more intense and fierce, and she can back up that fierceness with skills of the blade. I doubt the chancellor has ever touched a sword. 

Though what is important and should be focus of is the Breach that still remains, and I was glad Cassandra wasn't going to ignore it. So said she to the Roderick and I was happy she changed her mind about me being the primary suspect for causing the explosion at the conclave. 

But the Chancellor was ever more stubborn in his edict that I was the main cause, the one to be at fault for all that has happened. It did surprise me a little that Leliana and Cassandra turn the debate to say that he might be responsible.

Now that I thought about it, I know it wasn't me that caused the explosion at the Temple but indeed someone else did. And both Leliana and Cassandra were right about those responsible might have allies that might still live and may want to cause more harm in the coming future. 

I am more than happy that both these women were at the temple. They saw the proof that it wasn't me but someone else that committed the crime. My survival may have been a coincidence but I am thankful that I still live, and that might be a little selfish of me considering all that was lost at the conclave. But the mark on my hand still remains the only means to closing the rifts. 

The biggest surprise that happened at that meeting was Cassandra slamming a book on the table, which gave her the authority to act and declare the Inquisition of old to be reborn. It was all happening a little out of expectation and a little too quickly for me to absorb. 

I heard about the Inquisition. It was the organization that later turned into the Templar order. Or what I could remember from my templar studies with Glen and uncle. 

It was a big gamble on Cassandra's part. Leliana pointed out this fledgling Inquisition lacked the numbers, a leader and now have lost any Chantry support since Cassandra chased the Chancellor out of the meeting room. 

"We must act now. With you at our side," Cassandra said with a slight pleading in her voice. 

I was a little taken back, reviving the Inquisition of old...? Will it really be the solution to all that has happened? 

"You really think bringing back the Inquisition is a solution?" I asked.

"Divine Justinia placed her hope that is why we were given the writ and authority. We need people to gather under a single banner once more and restore order in this chaos," Cassandra answered

"This is a lot to take in," I admitted, "To bring back something of legend but I can understand the need." 

"Then you will help?" There was hope sounding in Cassandra's voice. 

I wanted to tease and be a little sarcastic about it but that kind of attitude is not suitable for this situation. But I do want to help to end all of this madness. And that Breach in the sky has given me enough cause to do so. Though if I don't, I can imagine my brothers and father would kick my arse to the other end of Thedas if I refuse, especially with that mysterious mark on my hand. 

"If this Inquisition's aim is to restore order than I can't refuse to join. Even if I did, you can be sure my family would be kicking my arse if I don't." I chuckled. Placing my fist on my chest in the templar salute, "I Matthias Trevelyan will join the Inquisition and help in any way that I am able. This I swear on my honour." 

The two women gazed at me, a little impressed and accepted with great approvals. But I wasn't looking for their approval I said that more as a promise to myself than a pledge to the Inquisition. I knew that as long as that Breach remained, I wasn't likely will be able to go back home to Ostwick any time soon. I won't see my friends and family for a while to come and needed to remind myself the reason I was here in Haven. 

There was a lot to do and Cassandra and Leliana didn't waste time getting to work. The meeting was ended quickly and I was making my way to the exit but Leliana told me to wait.

"I think this belongs to you," she said holding up a small bag. 

I immediately recognized as the pack I carried around with me almost all the time. It was the little pack where I store my sketch book and sketching utensil when traveling. I have forgotten about it because I usually assume it's on me for most of the time. The last time I remembered it was on me when I walked into the entrance of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

"How...?" I questioned why she had it. The bag hardly left my side. 

"You were our prisoner remember, whatever was on you we took to examine," Leliana explained with her charming smile that made my body shudder for some reason, "We now know you aren't the true culprit so this should be returned back."

"Ah... Thank you," I said not sure how to take this. But I was glad my bag was back in my hands. 

"Welcome, you have quite a talent," she said. That informed me she had a look of the contents of my bag, that shouldn't be a surprise. 

"Yeah...it's just a hobby," I shrugged and placed the bag back on my shoulder. 

"A pity though," she sighed and turned her gaze to the map of Thedas laid on a massive table.

Not wanting to disturb her, I made myself to the exit. While walking I was checking the contents of my bag, the two sketch books I had were still there along with my sketching sticks. Relieved, I took out one of my books and check what I sketched inside. One of the last things I sketched was an Andraste statue, thinking back I can't recall ever sketching it. And that trouble me a bit. 

\------

 

Notices were sent across Southern Thedas about the official reformation of the Inquisition Order. The small village of Haven was being converted into the Main Keep of the Inquisition. When word spread about the order being formed and its purpose, there have been some pilgrims that joined as recruits to the Inquisition forces. 

For days now the village has been a bustle of activity as the soldiers that were joining were being clothed in the Inquisition colours. The smithy has been burning hot as weapons for the Inquisition were being forged non-stop, keeping the forces well equipped. 

Areas around the village have been cleared and closed off as practise areas to train. It didn't take long before the air echoed of metal hitting metal, and the bashing of shields. There was energy in the air, you could feel that the people in Haven were focused and the look in them said they were determined and filled with purpose. 

Just yesterday, I wrote a letter back home to inform them of my well-being and what is happening so far. And to basically inform them I have joined the Inquisition and won't be coming home any time soon. 

I know I shouldn't be expecting an immediate reply but I was hoping for something soon. I wonder how things are since I left Ostwick 3 weeks ago. I hope that tentative peace still remained when I left. It would be disturbing if a riot broke out while I was gone, then I would really want to head back home more than I do now at this moment. 

Walking down an open street, I took a look to the sky towards the mountain. The scenery at the peak of the mountain glistening with the whiteness of the snow, it is beautiful. It would be beautiful if that sickening green light emitted by the Breach didn't exist. It is a pity. Haven is a nice little village.

It is quite isolated, quite a distance away from another village and there was still much woodland surrounding with a think forest that just added more to the scenery. A perfect subject to sketch, which I took full advantage of when I had the spare time. I had a lot of spare time. The Inquisition couldn't do much while it was being set up and getting itself organized into a proper order. 

Cassandra told me there would be three advisors that will be the main head of most of the Inquisition's operations. I don't know who they are yet, and have yet to meet them. 

With much of the Inquisition forces being relatively set up, I was eager to head out to one of the training areas to brush up on my dagger work. Back home I would do a routine or practise duel almost everyday to keep my skills sharp and ready. I haven't done that since I left Ostwick, and I could feel my body becoming restless from the rest. No amount of sketching could calm the built up energy within my bones.

I was making my way to a training area, just passing by Solas along the walk. Interesting guy...I mean elf, that Solas. A mage that travels the fade on regular occasions and sleeps in old ruins hoping to witness lost memories of the past. Quite disconcerting considering what comes out the fade, spirit and demons, but how he describes of what he witness is honestly...fascinating. 

He is an apostate. I should be wary of him considering what I learned from my studies, but so far Solas hasn't shown anything I should be afraid of him. Maybe a little awkward and creepy at times but you can see he understood the fade and he seem to be quite well aware of the dangers and that says a lot. Mages that become abominations fall to temptation usually due to the fact they aren't fully aware of the dangers or just for selfish greed. 

Anyway there isn't any expert out there that has more knowledge about the Breach than he did, maybe except the culprit that cause the explosion. We still don't know who caused the explosion but we will worry about that later because closing the Breach is the major concern. 

I continued on walking to the training field still lost in thought. I was wondering what could be the solution that can close the Breach. I am apparently not enough, alone, can close the thing. Cassandra then walked up towards me interrupting my thoughts.

"Follow me, the advisor are ready to discuss a solution in closing the Breach," she said. 

Well, looks like I would be getting an answer. 

She made her way to the Chantry with me following her. We enter the doors and walked down the hallway to the room that has become the "War room" of the Inquisition. As we were making our way there, my thoughts return on wondering how the Breach would be able to be closed.

I knew the solution relied on this mark on my hand. This glowing light, the same hue as the Breach, placed on my left hand. I tried my best not to think about it, but at times it does disturb me. The eerie light it emits never dulls down, it's forever constant. When I sleep if I don't keep my hand clutched or hidden under the covers the mark would light the room with its green glow that I find very uncomfortable to see. 

Taking a glance at my hand, the gloves I'm wearing now are covering the mark and keeping it hidden. Though I know full well it still lurks there and it is still a mystery to me as the Breach is to everyone else. Or as Solas said, they are both one in the same and originated from the same source of power. 

"Does it trouble you?" Cassandra asked motioning to the mark that I have been staring at for quite a bit.

"I just wish I knew what it was or how I got it," I honestly told her. Pieces of my memory are still very vague. The sketches in my book that I made were clearly from areas found in the Temple, I know they are, but I can't recall ever sketching them or where exactly within the temple did I sketch them. Especially the last one, the Andraste statue, I have a feeling I should know. It was the last sketch I made before the explosion but it doesn't trigger any memory. 

"We will find out," Cassandra assured me, not that it was very assuring "What is important is that the mark is now stable and so is the Breach. And according to Solas a second attempt could succeed provided we have more power. The same level of power that opened the Breach, that isn't easy to come by."

Oh wonderful, more magic to close something caused by magic, it seems a little dangerous. Considering the explosion that created the Breach nearly toppled a mountain top so that would mean a lot of power, a lot of magic. And from the teachings I learnt back home, a lot of magic is never a really good thing. Also we don't fully understand about the Breach or this mark on my hand.

"What harm could there be in powering up something we bearing understand," I said with full sarcasm. 

Cassandra chuckled softly and beckoned me to continue on towards the "War Room." When we entered she immediately went into introducing every advisor that is present. There are familiar faces except for one. There was Commander Cullen that I met previously on the battlefield. He is the leader of the Inquisition forces. There is Sister Leliana who is our spymaster and there is a lovely woman named Josephine Montilyet that is the Inquisition's Ambassador. Judging from her accent her origins sounds Antivan, if I'm not mistaken. 

They appear to be an impressive trio and I greeted them with respect.

After the introductions were done the discussion on how to close the Breach commenced and there already appears to be division on ideas and on the solutions to the dilemma.

Cassandra says we need more power into my mark, as Solas suggested, and that would mean the Inquisition had to approach the rebel mages for aid. But Commander Cullen had another idea, the templars, they have the ability to weaken the Breach and make it easier for me to close it. His basis for this was because Cullen used to be a templar so he knows full well of their capabilities and power. 

A debate on for which factions we should turn too but Ambassador Montilyet pointed out we have no power or influence to approach either of them, and neither of them want to even talk to the Inquisition. 

And what surprised the most is learning the fact the Chantry is denouncing the Inquisition, especially me because I was being labeled the "Herald of Andraste." Apparently the title originated from the rumours of the lady saw in the rift that I escaped from and many thought that it was Andraste. 

I don't think it was Andraste, in honest fact, because if I was her Herald than my path should be clear to me, which it isn't. I have no idea or inkling of memory that says this is true, which just makes this title quite unsettling. 

The title wasn't just unsettling but a bit daunting because it implies I have expectations to live by now. And probably will have more than half of Southern Thedas watching my every move closely and not just that of the Inquisition. 

Being the symbol of hope, according to Leliana, isn't a job I would necessarily pick as a career choice. But it didn't help the chantry was speaking against me and painting me as some calamity about to go off at any second. 

Politics, I dislike politics. Maybe this is why Glen was so eager in becoming a templar because he would less likely get involve himself with politics as much as Stephen does. I agree with my brother Glen, I never liked the backstabbing and double dealings of it. The very thing makes me feel sick. 

But it seems that is what we have to do. Leliana instructs that I go meet a Mother, a Mother Giselle located in the Hinterlands. She knew the people involved that are splashing negative paint all over the "Herald of Andraste's" name. It would do the Inquisition a service to dispel these people and put the Inquisition in a better light and hopefully get the Chantry's support we need. 

Though what they assigned is quite daunting. I was not only going to have to meet this Mother Giselle but try to see opportunities to extend the reach of the Inquisition and try to recruit agents as well. I somehow feel that wouldn't be easy. 

Though it would be good to get some scenery change. It was starting to feel a little cramped in the village of Haven. And also I was starting to lose interest in sketching scenery in and around Haven. I would very much enjoy a scenery change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. I gave in and brought a PS console and played Inquisition. Which is alright, I haven't play on and owned a console for so long. I missed holding a controller in my hand... lol


	4. Doing Good Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing of great significance happens. Just the Inquisition establishing itself.

We were ready to head out to the Hinterlands and an area located near Redcliffe village. The light armor I had worn when I left home needed a bit of repair and polish. But instead and insistence, I was outfitted with a whole new set of armor, all in curtsies of the Inquisition's blacksmith, Harriet.

I admit it is a bit of an upgrade. It felt like it could withstand demon attacks and stay in relatively one piece and keep my innards from spilling to the ground. Also it was warm, a lot warmer then my previous wear. Ostwick doesn't get as cold as Haven. So new clothing that keeps you from freezing your butt off and losing a finger or two to frostbite is most welcomed. But I still kept the daggers crafted for me from home. They are a good pair and I know they will serve me well in battle.

Solas, Varric and I were waiting on Cassandra who is having a last minute discussion with Leliana about something. As to what I couldn't hear from where I was standing.

"Hey, now that Cassandra's out earshot. How are you feeling?" Varric asked with genuine concern, "You went from the most wanted criminal of Thedas, to joining the army of the faithful. Most would spread that over in more than one day."

"A couple of days already passed since Cassandra announced the formation of the Inquisition, Varric. I did have some time to think things over," I chuckled but I understood what he meant. Many things were changing rather fast and very quickly. This fledgling Inquisition has barely started to formed and it's already established a main base of operation and had agents already doing work.

"Actually, in honesty. I'm not really sure what is happening anymore," I told him. The Southern Thedas is in chaos, the Divine is dead, the Chantry hierarchy is in madness, there this Breach in the sky spewing demons, and the mages and templars are still at war with each other. There are still people being forced out of their own homes and lands and the only organization that seems to be helping is this fledgling one. This Inquisition has barely started standing on its own two feet and the least of all, there is this mysterious green mark on my left hand. Indeed, things that has happened to me has been confusing.

"That makes the two of us," Varric nodded.

"I'm glad. At least that doesn't make me sound crazy," I laughed.

"What is crazy is that you came out of the rift and survived!" Varric exclaimed.

"Ah...that," I softly groaned. "In truth Varric, I can't recall anything. I know what we saw at the temple. Yet, I can't remember a thing. Like the very memory eludes me, as if it has been erased out of my mind. When I try to recall anything it becomes blank."

I pride myself on my good memory. That is why I keep sketching and jotting down my adventures in my sketch books to aid me in retaining my memories. These memory gaps that I have, that happened around the time of the grand explosion at the conclave. This lack of memory is truly unnerves me.

"One thing I know is the Fade does weird shit and maybe it caused you to have that memory loss," the dwarf shrugged.

"Yeah you probably right," at least that was a probable explanation. Not a whole a lot comforting but it was still something.

Cassandra seemed to have finished her talk with Leliana and motioned to us that we should be heading on our way.

Varric sighed sounding a little annoyed, and started to head towards the gate but I stopped him just to tell him something, "Thanks," I said, "You know for being concern about me. No one has asked...how I'm doing." It was honest and sincere. These past days have gone by in such a blur. Many things have been rush and being hauled left and right, it has been overwhelming.

"Welcome," Varric softly smiled, "If you need someone to talk to. You know where to find me. I could use a good drinking company,"

A friend. I'm glad at least there's someone I could call a friend, "Deal," I nodded, "Though you should know. I'm a bit of a lightweight, if you don't want to hear me sing off tune ballads don't get me drunk."

"Oh... that I gotta see or rather hear," Varric grinned and bellowed with a laugh.

"Right...of course you do," I sighed. My brothers especially Glen have gotten me drunk many times before, and I heard enough stories to know what I'm like drunk, and it isn't wonderful.

The Hinterlands wasn't such a great distance from Haven. They at least still resided within the realms of Fereldan's borders, but it still was a distance to travel. The mounts we were given weren't exactly speedy. I don't know what they are but I know for sure they weren't fast. They were at least sturdy.

The original horse I traveled on to get to Haven could do laps around these beasts. And sadly that horse escaped its stable stall during the explosion. It is either ran away or has been stolen. I hope the horse master back home, in Ostwick, doesn't chew out my arse for losing that stallion or my brother Stephen does. It was one of his proudly bred steeds. I never understood my brother's need to own more than one mount. When do you ever get the chance to ride any of them, and adequately enough? It will forever be a mystery to me.

I hope my own mount isn't causing too much trouble back home. He can be rather mischievous at times, especially when he's bored. He enjoys infuriating the stable master.

"Look one of our camps" Cassandra exclaimed pointing in the distance.

There wasn't much time to think before we were rushing towards the camp sight. We met the scouts stationed there. The one to greet us was a scout. She calls herself Harding, Scout Harding. She's a female dwarf. I never meet a female dwarf or even seen one before. It was really new to me. Dwarves I usually see are the males, the merchants that come and go and trade in the city markets.

Through what finally became discerning is the name people have granted me, "The Herald" or just "Herald." I have a perfectly good name taken after an ancestor of mine, Matthias. This title granted to me, is just a reminder of the "role" I'm supposed to play in this large grand scheme of things, and it is unsettling.

Scout Harding informed us that the Inquisition is looking to discuss acquiring some horses from a Master Dennet. But with rebel mages and rebel templars, with the additional dash of bandits preying on refugees, the man is unwilling to come out his home to speak with us until they are all gone. She also mentioned fade rifts have been spotted amongst the country side, which is outstanding!

Harding kindly gave me a small map marking certain areas of interest I should look into. It was quite a clustered and marked map. There were plenty of areas of interests to look into. But the one of most importance were marked in a noticeable red colour, the location of the House of Master Dennet and where I would find Mother Giselle.

Thanking her, we made our way to the village and met unwanted templar guests close to the entrance. They seem to be attacking one of our agents and harming some of the refugees they were trying to protect.

Cassandra sprung into action faster than all of us and quickly sprinted ahead. Solas, Varric and I followed quickly behind. The templars wasn't expecting us so we caught them in an ambush and took them down relatively quickly.

The agent we were aiding was a Corporal Veil, a nice man, helping and organizing the refugees. He cared much for them, and it is unfortunate they lack basic supplies. There wasn't much that could be done but I hope the Inquisition could remedy that if we could somehow get our hands on extra supplies.

Entering the village, we could see it is packed with refugees. In a little section was where Mother Giselle should be found tending to the wounded. Her bright red chantry clothing and the tall hat of a mother, made her standout from the rest and it was easy to spot her in the crowd.

I motioned to my companions that I would go talk to her alone, they nodded and Cassandra went off to talk to Inquisition agents nearby, Solas was content to wait under a tree and Varric went to chat with some of the villagers.

I approached the Chantry mother that is tending to one of her wounded. "Mother Giselle?" I called.

The mother turned to me and got up from where she was kneeling, "I am," She said walking to me, "and you must be the one they're calling the "Herald of Andraste." She sounded amused in saying that.

I didn't share the same enthusiasm, "Not through any choice of mine." I grumbled slightly, shaking my head.

"Ah...but we seldom have a say in our own fates," she giggled softly.

"Do you believe what they say?" I asked a little surprised.

"I do not know if you were sent, but I didn't asked you here to simply debate with me," she motioned me to follow and we walked off into a corner to talk in more privacy.

After talking with Mother Giselle, I went to look for everyone. I wasn't particularly searching very hard as my mind was stewing on my discussion with the Mother. Our talk left me a little queasy. She wants me to talk to some of higher members of the Chantry. Make an attempt to make them believe of my purpose and worth and that I wasn't the enemy, that I am an ally or possibly a saviour. The latter being the least of what I wanted to be. But she is right, making them doubt and remove their unified voice would weaken their resolve and maybe the Chantry would pull itself out its own arse and become what the people need.

"What did Mother Giselle say?" Cassandra asked when I found her. She was a near a merchant that were selling goods and seem interested in some books.

"She will give Leliana a list of people we should be careful of, and she wants me to talk to the remainder of clerics and convince them that the Inquisition and me are here to help the people, regardless I'm the Herald or not." I scratched my head wondering if that is a good enough brief summery.

"It is a start," The seeker comforted by patting my back. Not that it did much to calm the nerves. I was never good at public speaking.

"Word will reach Haven soon enough, but we have a lot of work in the Hinterlands," said Cassandra.

"You got that right Seeker," Varric appeared with Solas right behind, "Had a talk with some of the locals got possible locations on more rebel and bandit camps nearby. And get this, they have supplies with them. We could, you know, acquire some of those supplies. I heard they are needed." The dwarf barely gave a subtle hint that we had to rid of those rebels and bandits to gain access to those stashes.

"We should concentrate on closing those rifts," Solas reminded, "We can stop them from hurting anymore villagers."

Taking out the map Scout Harding gave me that is already marked with some areas of interest. I placed it on a flat rock and took out some chalk from my bag I was carrying, "Let's see, so Varric know where these people are exactly?" I handed him the chalk. He made marks on the map.

This village was almost surrounded after Varric was done placing marks everywhere in the surrounding area. Looking at the map we were quite near a rift and there seem to be some rebels on the way. Placing my finger on the map, I traced an imaginary path that was logical enough that we could follow.

"We can go this route, meet some of those rebels and deal with a rift here and come down here and make our way across here and meet the Horsemaster Dennet and let's see what we can do from there," I traced a route it was easy enough, "Sound good?" I asked my companions.

"It's a plan," Cassandra shrugged.

"It's good enough for me." Varric said.

"I think its best we get on our way," said Solas.

"Quite," I nodded and folded up the map, "I guess that way." I pointed due East.

The rebels were easy enough to take down. They weren't coherent as a team and didn't take much for the four of us put them down. Varric was right about the supplies, I do not know how these rebels got it but now that we acquired it. The items will be put to proper use by people who actually needed it the most.

The rift proved to be more challenging. Demons were popping out randomly out of nowhere even if we cut them down. I had to seal the rift quickly as possible before more came through. It is a challenge because I had to give all my concentration in closing the rift but also try not get myself mauled down by demons that already gotten through.

A little team work and some trust, we got the job done without much injury, just exhaustion. We had to take a rest before meeting the Horsemaster Dennet further into the village. We didn't have a proper break because we had people asking for help, left, right and centre. We had learnt the village might starve if people can't go out hunting rams because of the bandits. The small map that we had was starting to get really clustered with marks.

When we were somewhat rested enough we made our way to find Dennet. It didn't prove too difficult. We had to search for a house near stables. Convincing Dennet to aid us took a bit of talking and persuasion. We had to have a chat with his wife that had us having to get rid of rabid wolves that are terrorizing the farmers that is preventing them from tending to their crops.

Dennet gave us horses we could use while on this quest. They were properly bred Fereldan breed, sturdy, reliable and a lot faster than our current mounts. The one I have is a lovely rich chestnut brown and he is a gentle one. It took an apple and a soft pat to gain enough trust for me to saddle him without much fuss.

With the horses, it made traveling the countryside a whole lot faster, but some of us weren't too happy about it.

"This is embarrassing, a dwarf on a horse, never heard of it," Varric grumbled clearly looking uncomfortable in a saddle. It is obvious to see he isn't one for horse riding with how awkward he looks in his position. It's hard not to laugh at the sight. Cassandra chuckled seeing him in such a state.

Varric didn't get much time to complain as we were kept busy dealing with the rebels and bandits. We also met up with cultists crowded in an old fortress that were actually worshiping a rift.

"A cult praying to a rift, really? Aren't they bothered by the demons spewing from that thing?," Varric sighed.

"It's understandable, something with such power they could see it being placed there by a god." Said Solas.

"Yeah and that doesn't make it seems right, Chuckles."

"It doesn't matter, we should just hurry and close it," Cassandra sounding earnest which I could agree to. The quicker we close this rift the better.

One thing I would attest to is that killing demons takes more effort than killing rebels and bandits. After traveling and killing things on the way and closing a rift, we were quite exhausted. The Cultists think I was given the power of the Maker because I could control the rift. I wasn't too happy in them thinking I was blessed, but I bit my tongue and told them to help the refugees which are better things to doing right now than worshiping a rift.

We were given some water and food to eat, while resting before dealing with some wolves and heading back to the village. I checked our map and slowly it's becoming less clustered as we were removing targets and marks. Well resting I took out my book and sketch out an area of a fortress these cultist were living in, it looked old.

With a good rest we were off again. The wolf problem was solved easily when we discovered it was a demon that was driving them rabid. The wolves actually appreciate out help and we even got some freshly killed hares as a gift.

"Looks like I know what we would be having for dinner tonight," I said holding up the gift.

"I think it's richly deserved," Solas gave a smile, which a very rare sight to see.

We were heading back to village and unfortunately met up with some bandits just before arriving. They were easily dealt with and us I was standing over a man I just killed. I saw his bow and looked out to the field to see rams running about and an idea came to me. Taking the bow and notching an arrow. I took aim.

It has been a while since I used a bow to hunt.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra questioned.

"A moment," I told her taking a steady aim at my prey. I found my mark and let the arrow fly. It went straight through the ram's neck. It was a clean shot.

"Good shot!" I heard Varric exclaimed.

"Well I heard someone say the village would go hungry tonight so I thought to bring something." I explained to Cassandra.

"Oh, I see. Well done, you seem quite skilled with archery," she smiled clearly approving my action.

"I hunt often back home," I shrugged.

It was fortunate I had carried some rope with me. I mounted my kill on my horse and lead it into the village. It was starting to appear we were already making some changes. People cheered when we told them we cleared most of the rebels and bandits. When we went to Dennet and had held our end of the bargain, he promised us his horses to the Inquisition and Cassandra managed to convince him to come to Haven with us.

We told Corporal Veal about the supplies we found and he was more than eager to head out and retrieve them. The refugees could be properly cared for and some of them might even join the Inquisition out of appreciation.

It seems the village was in a more cheery mood when night fell. The ram I brought back was cooked and served. But to ensure there was enough to go around I had to go and hunt again, but thankfully since the bandits were dealt with, a few of the village hunters aided me. We caught enough to feed every. The village was more than happy to stew the hares I had and serve my companions and I a hearty meal. The villagers were happy some normalcy was slowly returning.

People were cheering well into the night, but I was exhausted and so were Solas, Varric and even Cassandra. We had to head back to Haven soon and so we turned in early to get some sleep. The villagers provided us with a room and beds to sleep in, which was truly appreciated by all.

I was too preoccupied in the day, I hadn't had the chances to sketch and before I went to sleep, I sketched a few pages of the villagers laughing and sharing drinks near a large communal fire.

In the morning we were up and were ready to head back to Haven. The journey went by significantly quicker with the horses Master Dennet provided us with. We arrived at Haven late in the afternoon. Cullen met us at the gate.

"It's good to see you all, word spread quickly of your actions in the Hinterlands. You've been quite busy." Cullen greeted us.

"Spreading the good word about the Inquisition," I shrugged to the commander with a grin.

"Indeed and it appears to be working, recruit numbers have been increasing lately," Cullen let out a small sigh, "It would be better if they knew which end of the sword to hold," the man mumbled. "Cassandra and you, Herald, should quickly freshen up and come to the War room soon after. There is still much needed to be discuss." The commander told us and returned to his work of training his troops.

Herald...? I frowned at that name.

"If looks can kill," Varric teased beside me.

"I have a proper name you know, not that anyone wants to call me that." I complained.

"I don't think telling them that is going to solve your problem," the dwarf snickered and walked off to the direction of the tavern, leaving me to frown even more.

The people in our small group departed to do their own things. As for me, I headed to the little house they provided me with while I stay in Haven. A very unnecessary luxury if you asked me, considering how the other Inquisition soldiers were living in the elements. Haven doesn't have enough buildings and rooms to provide, and so people were left to stay in tents littered across the small village.

I'm not really complaining with my accommodation, especially after having spent some nights sleeping in a tent on a hard sleeping cot. It truly makes one really start to appreciate a simply luxury, like bed with soft padding. And also appreciating having a proper roof and solid enough walls that can drown out the winds is not too bad of a bonus.

It just a little unfair in how I get the extra treatment just because of this shiny thing on my left hand. It is quite unfortunate, I am a selfish man and will enjoy my small given luxury.

I arrived to my room and started removing my armor. The poor thing has been caked with dried blood and who knows what else, and it already has started to create its own unique stench. I have to clean this later but it is a relief to get it off, and put on something softer and cleaner. Putting on a pair of a clean shirt and pants can be oddly refreshing, and decided I was ready to head out and maybe get a bite to eat before heading to the War Room.

The cold of Haven's air can be refreshing if you are wearing the right clothes. Thankfully someone left a heavy leather coat in my room, which I assume is for me to wear. It stayed off the chill and made the walk to the communal eating area not too arduous.

The soup being dished out, it was a hardy soup. Heavy with vegetable ingredients of potatoes, turnips and carrots paired up with a big slice of freshly baked bread. It could fill an empty stomach, though it tasted a bit bland. It would also be nice if it had some meat. I suppose any additional good food for the troops of the Inquisition they needed better connections with merchants.

I suppose that should be on the list of things I should focus on when acquiring agents for the Inquisition. Someone that can provide the Inquisition with some decent food and maybe later I should go out hunting. Haven does have some decent game from what I saw on the path. Haven is a lot scarce than the Hinterlands due to the harsh climate, but I saw some deer tracks and mountain rams.

Finishing up my meal, I got up and headed to the Chantry.

When I opened the door to the War Room everyone had already arrived and seems they were waiting for me.

"Ah... its good the Herald has arrived we may begin," Josephine said with her ever present board, feather pen and burning candle that seems to never burn out.

The next course of action didn't take long to be decided, not that I was too happy with it. Josephine agreed with Mother Gisele opinion that I should address the clerics myself. Which meant I had to travel to Val Royeux, in about 3 days time, while Leliana and rest of the advisors stay in Haven. They have much work to do, so they say.

My purpose is to gather the rest of the Chantry Clerics and with the list Mother Gisele provided see that I can earn their good favours for the Inquisition.

It wasn't the outcome I wanted but Cassandra said was right. We have nothing right now to be able to approach anyone with help with sealing the Breach. The council was soon ended and we were about to head out when Josephine handed me an envelope.

"A letter for you from your family," she said, "It's fortunate enough your family have agreed to become an ally."

"But I said they would," I took the letter and recognized the Trevelyan family seal.

"Indeed you did," she smiled.

"They also gave you a gift," Leliana inputted.

"A gift?" I was confused.

"It's in the stables and since it arrived it's been causing quite some trouble," Leliana smiled with amusement.

Not sure on what gift my family could possibly send to me. I thanked Josephine for the letter and excused myself. I headed straight for the stables. I then heard a very familiar call. I knew immediately what gift my family had sent me.

There in the paddock were the familiar antlers of my hart. Master Dennet was there and some of his stable hands were trying to calm the beast but he's been whining and pining and nearly stomped on the Horsemaster.

"All right boy calm down," I rushed in and jumped over the fence to calm him down. I stroked his nose so very glad to see him, and he is very glad to see me too.

"I take it his yours," Dennet seem a little winded.

"Yes, he's my Tirashan Swiftwind," the hart snorted to emphasize the point, "All right Swift, calm now," I softly scolded. The hart pined and try to nuzzle my face with affection.

"I missed you too," I chuckled, "But Maker how did my family get you here." I wondered because Swift can be rather willful and stubborn, there aren't many people he is willing to let handle him. It is quite a distance from Ostwick to Haven.

Maybe in my next letter I will ask that, but for now I'm just glad Swift was here. "You and me are going to have quite an adventure," I told him, patting his neck.

"He's going to be a troublemaker," I heard Master Dennet mutter to himself.

I laughed, "He's always been a troublemaker, even back home," Swift snorted, "Just listen to Master Dennet ok," I asked him, he shook his head and walked away to eat some hay.

The housemaster just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all! This would be my first on Archive our own. And I'm honour to write this one. I am a big fan of the Dragon Age series and too my disappointment I'm not able to play Inquisition on my PC. It's too outdated and I don't own any of consoles that can play the game. So I'm saving hard until then when I will be able to play Inquisition on my own and not be envies of my friends and trying to soothe myself by watching youtube and walkthroughs ~sigh~
> 
> So this fic is just me being slightly depressed, and me imagining the Inquisitor I would create and relationships he will have and his own unique backstory. I hope you all will enjoy getting to know him as I had the fun of imagining him.
> 
> Forgive all grammatical and spelling mistakes you come across. I do my best in editing but I'm just a simple shemlen. LOL


End file.
